Mon nom veux t'il dire espoir
by ninathefox243
Summary: chapitre un terminé ... Ma vie ordinaire sera chamboulé par la rencontre de ma nouvelle amie. Malgrés les cotés désagréables de ma nouvelle vie, je l'apprécie car elle est différente de ce que j'èspérait. Mais ma vie dite normale sera aussi différente car je dois maintenant caché ma 2e vie qui est le secret des ténèbres. histoire originale
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1:

Malgré la chaude température de l'été, je dois faire mes corvée. (Si ont peut appeler ceci comme ça.). Chaque après-midi, je dois sortir de ma piscine et aller chercher le journal. Mon nom est Alexa, j'ai douze ans et puis quoi je vis comme une ados ordinaire.

Donc, une marche par jour ne me déplais pas, c'est seulement la température qui fait lorsque j'y vais. Une chance que mes parents ont installé une piscine dans mon arrière cours. J'y passe le plus claire de mes journée a l'intérieur.

Comme a chaque jours de mes étés, je pars pour aller chercher le contenue de la boîte aux lettres. Aujourd'hui c'est un peu différent. Alors que je m'apprête à enfoncer la clé dans la serrure, un chien s'approche de moi. Il est tout blanc, les yeux brun et il a un collier bleu. Même s'il ressemble a un loup, il est amical et demande des caresse. Pendant que je le flatte, j'examine son collier pour voir si il y a un nom ou une adresse. Sur le collier de cuir, il n'y a que son nom: Fluffy. J'observe autour de moi pour voir si il a quelqu'un qui le cherche. Il y a personne dans la rue, mais j'entends une fille crier a tue-tête le nom de l'animal. Je me met a chercher l'inconnue, avec son chien sur mes pas, en criant que Fluffy est avec moi. Finalement, je finie par trouver une blonde, elle est très grande, ses yeux sont d'un bleu radieux, elle porte un short en jean et une camisole blanche. Elle doit avoir 15 ans. Le chien se précipite sur son maître tout en remuant la queue et en gémissant de bonheur.

Celle-ci me remercie d'avoir retrouver sa chienne qui se perd si facilement. Elle se présente, son nom est Nara. Un peu drôle comme nom. Avec un autre remerciement, elle repars tout en disant qu'un jour ont se reverra peut-être. Je part de mon côté et elle sur le sien.

Arrivé chez moi je saute dans l'eau rafraîchissante de ma piscine.

Quelques jours plus tard, le temps est trop frais pour se baigner, alors je dit a ma mère que je vais prendre une marche plus longue que d'habitude. Donc je pars toute contente puisque le temps ne me créera pas d'ennuis. Je marche dans les chemins de terre en arrière de chez moi, le soleil éclaire paisiblement mes pas et l'odeur fraîche de l'herbe coupé me monte légèrement au nez. Au loin, j'aperçois un animal blanc comme neige. Sûrement Fluffy, me dis-je. Je m'approche en l'appelant sans crier car je sait que les chien ont l'ouïe fine, mais au lieu de s'approcher celle-ci détale comme un lapin dans les bois. Pour comprendre, je la suivit a partir d'un chemin qui fait partie des boisée. Plus loin, elle est là et elle s'approche de moi toute frétillante de joie. Pourquoi change telle d'un coup sans raison. Je décida de m'aventurer plus loin sur le chemin. Fluffy me suivait comme si sa vie en dépendait, parfois elle gémissait et partait en avant pour ensuite revenir auprès de moi. Chaque fois que je lui demandait où était Nara, la petite louve aboyait et agitait la queue tout en me tirant par le pantalon vers la fin du chemin parmi les bois. Après avoir atteint le chemin principale, Fluffy décida de courir jusqu'à l'autre bout de celle-ci avant de se précipiter vers un autre chemin boisée plus large que celui d'avant.

Le temps ne pressait pas, donc je la suivit. Rendu à une clairière, la chienne blanche sautait pour y voir a travers les hautes herbes. En regardant attentivement au loin, la fille que j'avais vue courait vers moi. Suivit par moi-même, Fluffy rejoignis son chef. Contente, Nara me remercia encore de lui avoir rapporter une fois de plus sa fidèle amie. Je lui dit que c'était elle qui m'avait conduit jusqu'à elle. Étonner, la blonde me dit :«À bon!? Pour une fois elle me rapporte quelque chose d'utile. La dernière fois, Fluffy m'a ramener un porc-épic.». Ont rit de plus belle avant de partir sur mon chemin du retour. Nous parlons de nos goûts, nos souvenirs et de certaines de nos plus folles aventures. Durant cette balade sonore, Nara me posa quelques questions ridicules mais intrigante : si j'aimais les chats, la viande et la musique. Mes réponse furent claire. Je hais les chats, j'aime bien la viande et j'adore tellement la musique que même si je chante faux, je chante comme si m'a vie en dépendait. Pour répliquer face a ses interrogations ridicules, je fit la même chose : si elle aimait nager, lire des livres de fantaisies et dessiner. Toutes ces action-là, la blonde les adorait. Avec entrain et une voix si aiguë quelle a faillit me casser le tympan droits, L'adolescente me dit ensuite qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui avait les mêmes goûts qu'elle. Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle me vit me tenir l'oreille droits, puis Nara me demanda si j'allais bien. Pour tout répondre, j'aurai voulut lui arracher les cordes vocales a cause de sa voix suraiguë. Elle se mit à rire aux larmes lorsqu'elle entendit cette nouvelle fracassante. Je l'ai vexée, mais a la place d'être triste elle rit comme si celle-ci aurait vue quelqu'un glisser sur du beurre. Étrangement, je me mit a rire moi-aussi. À la fin de cette drôle de promenade, Nara me dit que cela fait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rit comme elle venait de le faire, ce qui me surpris un peu. Cette dernière me posa, pour une fois, une question à faire réfléchir:«Si tu devait devenir un animal, lequel se serait?». J'y réfléchit tellement que mes sourcils se fronce. Avec un léger sourire je lui dit que j'aimerais me transformer en un loup. En la regardant, elle se mit a sourire, puis m'imita en train de réfléchir a sa question. Je me tordit de rire devant ces traits sur son front.

Ont se dit au revoir avant de repartir d'où nous venions il y a 20 minutes. J'entrai dans ma maison tandis que mon père tondait le gazon. Je suis allé prendre mon bikinis pour me changer et plonger une fois de plus dans ma piscine. J'enfilai mes lunettes de plongé tandis que ma mère me demanda où était le courrier. «Il n'y en a pas.» lui dis-je sur un ton monotone. Je sorti par derrière et grimpa à l'échelle avant de plonger dans l'eau froide et revigorante. Sous l'eau, je me souvint de ne rien avoir trouvé puisque je n'y suis pas aller. 'tant pis, ce n'est pas comme si le ciel allait tomber'.

Dès que ma tête fut hors de l'eau, ma mère me demanda comment je pouvais supporter une telle fraîcheur à l'eau.

Facile! L'eau est bonne. Fraîche mais bonne...

Sors de l'eau tu vas attraper froid.

Oui maman, fit-je comme un petit ange pour ne pas quelle rajoute quoi que se sois.

Je ne suis pas une tyran car mes parents ont raison la plupart du temps. Ma mère a des yeux pers, une chevelure noire et épaisse atteignant le bas de son dos et celle-ci adore jardiner. Moi, j'ai les yeux brun et des cheveux court de mais brun comme ceux de mon père. Malgré l'épaisseur de mes cheveux, je suis le portrait craché de mon père. Après m'être séché et habillé avec un t-shirt noir et des jeans, j'avertis ma mère que je repart aller chercher le courrier. «Comment ça? Tu a déjà vérifier.». Je lui dit que le facteur aurait peut-être repasser et que de toute façon marcher c'est bon pour la santé. Je repart marcher. Cela me permet de retrouver mon moi intérieur. Après un certain temps de marche je vis au loin le petit chemin dans le boisé. M'ennuyant chez moi je décide d'aller explorer. Je refis le trajet parcouru il n'y a pas une heure avant de me retrouver dans le champ d'herbes hautes. Quelque chose se mit a frétiller, alors je me suis approché tout en étant prudente. Rendu a environs un mètre et demie, la chose sauta sur mon torse. Je tombe sous son poids et celui-ci se mit a lécher mon visage.

En me rendant compte que la chose est Fluffy, je me met a rire tout en dégageant mon visage de l'attaque baveuse de la louve. Je me relève et observe les alentours. L'animal c'est encore perdue. Pour l'éclairer je lui demande où est Nara. Elle lève les oreilles et regarde une direction bien précise avant de faire quelques tours sur elle-même et gémir. Je me met a suivre la direction indiqué et elle pars juste devant moi. Arrivé au bout des hautes herbes, un chemin de terre entouré de bois fait son apparition. Tout en trottant à l'avant de moi, la louve fait des zigzags sur toute la largeur du chemin avant de bifurquer a travers les arbres. Étonnée, je m'approche de l'endroit ou j'ai vue le toutou disparaître et j'aperçois un petit chemin caché de la vue des distrait. Des bruits de caisse se faisait entendre. Trop curieuse et ne voulant pas retourner chez moi tout de suite, je pris le chemin en joggeant. Plus je m'approche, plus les sons son claires. J'entends : Boom boom tac, Boom boom tac, suivit de musique. ' Qui peut bien produire autant de bruits'. Je me rapprocha et découvrit Fluffy qui m'attendait caché dans un buisson, regardant la clairière au milieux de la forêt. La chienne prit mon pantalon et tira un peu dessus avant de sortir de notre cachette. La blonde cria a son chien «Rock'n roll!» avant de frapper deux fois de ses poings suivit d'un coup de pied sur un baril de métal. «We will, we will rock you.», lança t-elle avant de continuer son manège sur un vieux baril rouillé. La musique sortait d'une stéréo abriter par une cabane en bois fait de trois mur, le quatrième étant une toile remonté sur le toit pendant le spectacle. Je sorti de ma cachette, saluant de ma main Nara toujours en train de s'amuser. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de ma présence, celle-ci me cria :

Rock'n roll Alexa! Bon sérieusement que vient tu faire ici, me demanda la blonde tout en riant a gorge déployé.

tu n'a pas remarqué que Fluffy ma ramené a toi?

Ouais, finalement la seule chose qu'elle me ramène, c'est toi.

J'ai une question, d'où viens le courant de la radio?

Du panneau solaire situé au dessus des arbres, me lança mon amie en pointant le poteaux métallique qui transperçait le toit.

Ses rires et son visage illuminé par la joie me donna la mine de sourire. Nara n'était pas dupe et remarqua mes yeux dévoilant ma tristesse. Elle me demanda ce qui n'allait guère. Ces yeux avec tant de détermination me fit savoir qu'elle était une personne avec quelque chose de hors du commun et l'énergie qu'elle dégageait me donnait l'impression qu'elle me remonteras le morale peut importe mon problème, alors je me confia. Je trouvait la vie injuste, elle ne m'avait que rarement donné la chance d'avoir des amis. Certains, après un certain temps, me rebutait, d'autres me trahissait, ceux qui changeait d'école se faisait d'autres amis et le seul qui me comprenait vraiment avait déménager loin d'ici. Alors que la personne qui se tenait devant moi avait l'air d'être jamais triste et avait plusieurs personnes sur qui elle pouvait compté. Moi, tout ceux de mon âge ne me traitait humainement. Peut-être qu'aux fond de moi je ne l'était pas. Durant tout ce temps, les yeux bleus de mon amie observait la tristesse coulant le long de mes joue a petit feu et dévorait mes paroles de ces oreilles. Durant les longues minutes de cette histoire sombre, elle n'avait rien dit, respectant mon être et mon âme. Après cette révélation, je me mit a genoux sur le sol terreux et me mit a pleurer. Avec bon cœur, Nara me consola en me prenant dans ses bras. La louve se coucha le plus collé possible de nous deux. La grande blonde dévoila a son tour son mal le plus profond. Derrière ce sourire tant prononcé, ce cachait une tristesse solitaire. Elle était souvent seul car la seule personne avec qui elle s'entendait et qui aimait la voir aussi souvent rire n'était que rarement dans le coin. La seule être qui aimait jouer avec elle était sa chienne. Ceux qu'elle fréquente ne font que la respecter car ils sont du même sang. De plus ceux-ci l'avait adopter. Ses parents, eux, se sont toujours foutu d'elle et la rejette.

Relâchant notre étreinte, je pus voir des larmes chaudes sur son visage. Une phrase me vint en tête, une phrase qui nous toucherait toutes les deux. Je l'interpella et lorsque j'eus son attention, je me lança. «Allons-nous avoir une deuxième chance dans nos vie.». Nous relâchèrent notre étreinte puis Nara se mit à réfléchir. Elle me fixa de ces yeux bleu avant de me dire que si elle réglait mon problème, peut-être que le sien irait de soi par la suite. C'est ainsi qu'elle me fit la promesse de toujours m'aider quoi qu'il arrive. Le début d'une longue amitié est née, je ne sait pas ce qui m'attire vers elle, mais je sait que c'est une bonne chose. Quelque chose que jamais je ne regretterai jamais. Nous nous levons et Nara me demande si je voudrai revenir demain ici pour que l'on puisse s'amuser. Pourquoi pas, demain je n'ai vraiment rien a faire. Sur ces paroles je quitte la petite clairière par le chemin caché et je retourne chez moi.

En vérifiant l'heure sur l'horloge de la cuisine, je me dis que je devrai marcher plus vite ou arrêter de m'arrêter sur le chemin. Pour le souper, je mangea de la raclette comme une affamé. Après le repas, mon petit frère me colla comme un pot de colle en me disant toujours le même et unique phrase : «Viens jouer avec moi.» Mes refus se transformèrent, comme a chaque fois, lorsque ma mère me le demanda a son tour. Vers onze heure, nous sommes partit nous coucher. Se fut plutôt moi qui décida d'aller se coucher sous les supplications de mon pot de colle. Ma nuit fut bien noire.

Au petit matin, mon cadran sonne et je vais l'éteindre déjà toute habillé et prête pour la journée. T-shirt noire et short bleu. Il n'y a personne dans la maison. Je suis seule a être debout comme d'habitude. Je prend une chaise et la tourne de côté pour observer l'extérieur par la porte du patio. Un énorme mélèze trône le milieux du petit terrain rectangulaire. Dans la mangeoire de petites mésanges a têtes noires se nourrisse des graines de tournesol. De petit arbres poussent dans le trou de la petite falaise de quelques mètres de haut. Je me fit un petit déjeuner et sortit prendre un peu d'air.

L'air sentait l'herbes fraîche et humide du petit matin. Tout est normal. Les voitures a l'avant de ma maison roule sur l'autoroute et derrière ma maison le chant des oiseaux résonnent comme une mélodie. Un parfait mélange d'urbain et de campagne. La brume enveloppait mon corps et apaisait mon âme. Après de longues minutes devant la porte du patio, je rentra à l'intérieur de chez moi. Je réfléchit quelques instant et écrivit un mot sur un papier pour que mes parents ne s'inquiète pas. Je sors par où je suis passer et emprunte un passage pour aller vers un petit magasin à côté de chez moi. Je prend le chemin derrière celui-ci pour me rendre vers les petites routes de terres.

Durant tout mon trajet, j'ai penser à Nara. Elle avait l'air très sympa et sans une once de méchanceté, mais il y avait un petit quelque chose d'étrange. Elle était différente. L'énergie qu'elle dégageait était apaisante malgré son anormalité. Celle-ci charmerait n'importe qu'elle âme comme elle avait fait avec la mienne. Je dois trouver la raison de cette sainteté dans se monde que je trouve noir.

Le soleil est chaud, le vent frais et la brume a un effet calmant. Tout mon trajet fut calme et sans rebond, presque ennuyante. J'arrive devant le petit passage presque invisible et m'y faufile tête première. Le soleil passait a travers la brume, maintenant, aucun rayon éclaire ma vue brouiller par les vapeurs blanches du matin. Ce que je trouvait amicale est maintenant un peu trop envahissant a mon goût. Après une réflexion minime, je prend mon courage a deux mains et je pénètre jusqu'à la petite clairière.

Je regarde autour de moi, la radio est allumé, personne en vue et je sens pourtant une présence oppressante. Je cherche Nara du regard pour finalement rien trouver. Je l'avertie de sortir de sa cachette avec Fluffy car cela ne marcherait pas sur moi. J'entends les buissons bouger, alors je m'approche de ceux-ci. C'est alors qu'une horrible douleur à la tête se fait ressentir, puis plus rien.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Tout est noir. J'ai perdue connaissance. J'entends des gens parler autour de moi et je ne comprend guère un mot des dialogues. Je connais l'accent de plusieurs langues, mais celle-ci m'est inconnue. J'ai l'impression qu'elle vient du fond de leur gorge.

Je me sens soudainement soulevée et tenue au creux de bras. Ma nouvelle amie m'aurai t-elle trompée? Peut-être que je rêve. Alors je dois me réveiller de celui-ci. Mes efforts sont vaines. Je sens une légère chaleur sur le contact de ma peau. Au lieu d'essayer de me réveiller, j'analyse la situation. Nous devons être sortit des bois si je sens le soleil. Je ne peut bouger et ma vue est partit. J'ai été assommer par une personne. Cette même personne est avec plusieurs autres. Est-ce un enlèvement? Plus j'analyse m'a situation, plus elle me paraît étrange. Même si je suis inconsciente, Ceux-ci m'aurait aussi ligotée si ils aurait vraiment su que je me défendrait en connaissant leur intention. Alors quelle est la raison de ce transport inapproprié ? Je me sens devenir en peu fatiguée. Je crois que Nara n'est pas là car sa voix cristalline et criarde manque dans le groupe. A moins qu'elle ne soit silencieuse. Est-elle inconsciente aussi ?

Ont me dépose au sol sans brusquerie, comme si je serai précieuse. Le serai-je ? La conversation d'il y a pas si longtemps reprend. Tout est flou et j'entends tout le monde parler en même temps. Le volume monte de plus en plus et quelqu'un cri pour se faire entendre. Tout juste après, plus un bruit ne sort des gens autour de moi, seul le vent reste pour dire son dernier mot. Une voix grave se distinct des autres. Il doit sûrement donner des ordres car dès qu'il a terminer de parler, j'entends quelque personnes s'éloigner, puis revenir. Il y en a un qui s'assit, du moins selon se que je perçois avec mes oreilles. Plus le temps passe, plus l'odeur que je détecte deviens de plus en plus claire : celle de chiens mouillées. Je me sens de plus en plus lourde et les facultés qui me reste disparaisse peu a peu. Lentement, tout devient rien.

Un mal de tête se fait énormément sentir lorsque je tente de me réveiller. Mes yeux ont de la difficulté à s'ouvrir, mais je fait tout de même un effort car mon ouïe me fait reconnaître la voix dont je questionnait les intentions. La blonde me secoue les épaules et n'arrête pas de m'appeler. Je n'ai pas encore trouvée mes points de repères que je demande a mon amie d'arrêter son cirque. Finalement, Nara arrête son dérangement et le change pour un autre en se mettant a me parler comme si je revenait des morts. Les larmes lui monte au yeux, alors pour retirer son chagrin, je la serre. Aussitôt dans ses bras, je suis étouffer par une poigne sous-estimer de ma part.

Sitôt que je lui dit que mes poumons ont besoin d'air, elle me lâche et sèche ses larmes pour me dire qu'elle était inquiète. Je la questionne a propos de se qui c'était passé il y a quelques minutes a peine. Nara dit simplement qu'elle ignorait tout ce dont je parlais et notifia que j'avais passé une heure couché par terre dans l'inconscience. Tout ça venait donc de mon imagination ? Pourtant je suis sûre que tout ce que j'ai sentie était vrai. Après mûre réflexion de courte durée, il se peut que se soit des illusion. Il me vint a l'esprit certaines paroles de mon amie. Cela fait plus d'une heure que je suis partie de chez moi ! Je me lève et je me retient pour ne pas tomber. La seule chose que j'entends c'est le rire suraiguë de la blonde. «Si tu est en retard à quelque part dis le moi.», m'annonce-elle sans moqueries. J'explique ma situation et celle-ci m'entraîne plus loin dans les bois. C'est a ce moment que je réalise que je suis dans les bois.

Le chemin que nous suivons est encore plus petit que le précédent. Une fois le trajet passé et les branches écartées, une autres clairière s'offre a nous. Encore plus petites que la précédente. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il y a une rivière et les chênes sont bien plus grand que la normale de ces petits bois. De l'autre côté, a peine a quelques mètres de nous, se trouve un cheval tout blanc. Fluffy, qui nous avait suivit tout le long, se met a battre de la queue et a aboyer comme si l'équidé étaient un vieil ami. Nara monte sur la selle déjà installé et étonnamment, sa chienne monte et s'assit devant elle. La propriétaire descend le canidé et elle lui demande de suivre à pied avant de m'aider a monter sur la selle. Nara me questionne sur la destination a prendre sauf que je n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La jument galopait déjà. Je m'accroche de toute mes forces a mon amie car ces la première fois que je suis sur un cheval en galop. Le cavalier ne doit pas courir a plus de 30km/h car je vois Fluffy qui est capable de nous suivre aisément derrière nous. Je ne sais pas ou nous sommes exactement. La chevelure jaune de Nara me cache la vue.

Finalement, la jument se mit a ralentir jusqu'au pas et je pu voir ou nous sommes. Le stationnement du magasin a côté de chez moi a toujours un ou deux client, mais pas cette fois-ci. Aujourd'hui c'est fermé. La blonde descend et m'aide car je suis trop petite pour retomber sur mes pieds sans tomber. Le ricanement de la blonde me rassurent malgré mon tympan presque percé. Sitôt que j'étaie descendue, elle remonta sur sa selle et sa chienne fit de même, puis elle repartit au galop. Je me faufile dans la barrière de boulots qui sépare le magasin et ma maison et je me précipite vers la porte. Je tourne la poignée et j'essaie d'entrer sans faire de bruit car tout le monde doit encore dormir malgré l'heure. J'enlève mes souliers avant de me dire:«Vive les vacances de l'été!». Je passe par la cuisine pour jeter le message que j'avais laissé et je me retire dans ma chambre.

Je trouve qu'il est plus facile de réfléchir étaler dans son lit, alors je me laisse tomber dessus sans prendre la peine de m'installer sous les couverture. Je regarde mon réveil-matin et il est sept heure et demie alors j'ai le temps de réfléchir assez longtemps sans me faire déranger. Qu'elle était se rêve pendant que j'étaie évanouie ? Pourquoi me suis-je évanouie ? Qui était ces inconnus ? . Mes questions n'ont aucune réponse, alors je me dit que tout cela ne peut pas venir de mon propre cerveaux. Il doit y avoir une explication à tout ça. Je passe au moins trente minutes a réfléchir sans qu'aucune explication valable sorte. J'entends mon père activer la cafetière. Le silence n'existe plus. Mon petit frère chiale car il n'a pas les céréales qu'il veut, ma mère ouvre les armoires a la recherche d'un chaudron et mon père parle au téléphone. Toutes mes pensées sont dérégler par ce brouhaha. Je me dis que se n'est pas le moment de penser et j'entre dans la cuisine. Je me colle un sourire niais avant de dire un bonjour à mes parents.

Je prend un bol des céréales et du lait avant de m'installer à la table. Tout le long de mon repas, mon petit frère ma regarder avec un air légèrement bête. Je finie par m'énerver :

C'est quoi ton problème à la fin !?

Tu ne m'as même pas dit bonjour.

Et alors ce n'est pas mon problème !

Oui car tu ne m'aime pas et je suis ton petit frère.

Peut-être que si tu arrêterait tes crises de bébé j'aurais plus d'estime a ton égard.

À chaque jour tout est pareil. Parfois je me dis que je suis mieux à l'école, mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Je reçois une céréale et la bagarre éclate. Les insulte d'un côté et la nourriture de l'autre. Ni moi ni mon petit frère gagna cette manche car ma mère intervint aussitôt. Je me lève sans ménager la chaise et le plancher pour aller dans ma chambre. Sitôt que j'aie la poignée de la porte dans ma main je la ferme le plus bruyamment possible pour me faire entendre sans avoir a parler. Plus les vacances passe, plus le temps semble devenir un éternité. Il ne reste pas plus d'une semaine avant les cours. Enfin l'école secondaire semblent être un nouveaux départ. Avant de continuer mes réflexions, je m'installe sur mon lit et j'observe le plafond comme s'il serait le ciel lui-même. Après toutes ces années passée dans la même petite école, le changement me paraît excitant et effrayant a la fois. Je vais avoir une chance d'avoir une réputation neutre auprès de jeunes comme moi. Le temps me sera compté mais je vais tout faire pour ne plus être seule car le seul vrai ami que j'ai eu est partit pour toujours.

Je passe un long moment comme sa avant de prendre mes écouteurs et je les mets sur ma tête. Je passe en revue toutes les chansons qu'il y a dessus avant de me rendre compte que le nombre est bien petit. Je devrais essayer de trouver d'autre morceaux histoire de diversifié ce que mon cerveaux entend tout le long de mes journées. Il m'arrive de plus en plus souvent d'avoir une chanson coincée à l'intérieur de mon crâne.

Je fini par m'ennuyer, alors je regarde par l'une des deux petites fenêtres de ma chambre. Il fait un temps radieux a l'extérieur. Idéal pour faire trempette. Je me dépêche d'ouvrir les tiroirs et je me met a fouiller l'un des plus petit pour trouver les deux morceaux de mon maillot. Après m'être habiller, je sors avec un grand sourire comme si rien ne s'était passé et je sors par la porte du patio. Je prend mes lunettes de plongée situé sur le rebord de la piscine, je les enfile et je prend l'échelle qui me mène a l'eau. Même sous l'eau, j'entends la scie de mon père couper les planches de bois.

La paix entre mon moi intérieur est rétablie et je peux a nouveaux me poser des questions sans obtenir de réponse. Enfouie dans un autre monde qui est le mien, je choisit de trouver une réponse a la question la plus importante : qui est Nara ? Tout chez elle est différent de se que j'aie vue jusqu'à présent. J'aie le droit de savoir ce qui est anormale chez cette fille. Peut-être ai-je l'air un peu fouineuse, mais je suis curieuse de savoir qu'elle est la différence entre elle et tout les autres humains que j'aie rencontrer jusqu'à maintenant.

je perçois ma mère crier mon nom malgré l'eau qui bouche mes oreilles. Pour ne pas l'inquiéter, je sors ma tête de l'eau et je lui dit de me lâcher plus brusquement que je le voulais avant de repartir dans mon monde. Avez-vous déjà souhaiter une autre vie ? Je le veut très fort car celle que j'aie toujours eu me fait un peu chier. Ma famille n'a rien a voir avec ça, le problème est plutôt a l'école. Je suis seule, ont me crie des noms insensés et blessant et je suis rejeté par tout les élèves. Chaque fois que j'aie un ami, elle part dans une autre école et s'en fait d'autre, il déménage, elle m'avait menti depuis le début, il m'abandonne. Le seul qui me comprenait et m'appréciait vraiment a déménager loin de moi. C'est le seul véritable ami que j'aie eu. Les autres était trop superficiel et me manipulait. Je crois que personne a part lui ne me comprendra car je suis trop différente.

Je sors la tête du flot car les larmes envahies mes lunettes. Je les vides tout en réfléchissant a ce que je dois faire. Je pense que Nara sera bien plus qu'une amie, je le sens au plus profond de mon être. J'écoute les alentours car je n'entend plus la scie de mon père. Il est devant moi me demande de prendre la lettre qu'il tient dans ses mains. Une enveloppe bleu pâle bien scellé fait office de bouclier contre les curieux. Je l'ouvre et je la lis.

«Chère Alex,

J'aimerais te voir après ton souper pour te parler, passe me voir a côté de la stéréo dans les bois. Tu m'entendra de loin.»

Tout en bas de la lettre est écrit son nom. Je suis convaincue que se que veut me dire Nara est important. En regardant de plus près, je trouve un autre point en commun avec elle sa calligraphie est vraiment mauvaise. Je rit un bon coup et je sors de la source de mon calme. Sur le patio, je me rend compte que je n'avais pas pris de serviette pour m'essuyer. Je regarde les alentours. Ma mère jardine, mon père s'est remis a scier et mon petit frère joue avec des insectes. J'ouvre la porte et j'entre dans la maison malgré mon corps tout mouillé et je me précipite dans la salle de bain au pas de course.

La où je passe, le plancher se recouvre d'eau en formant des empreintes humides. J'entre dans la salle de bain et referme la porte derrière moi. Quatre crochet met en suspension nos serviettes de bain. Je prend la mienne puis je retournes sur le patio. Avant de refermer la porte, j'aperçois le gâchis d'eau. Je panique en voyant l'ampleur des dégâts. Je me dis qu'il n'y a qu'une solution nettoyer avant que les parents ne s'en rende compte. Avant de commencer je sèche mon corps pour ne pas empirer mon cas, puis je me met au travail.

J'attaque les flaques avec le linge que j'ai pris dans le tiroir de la cuisine. Tout juste après avoir fini de ranger, mon père entre dans la cuisine pour se prendre un verre d'eau. Il m'aperçois et me demande pourquoi je reste en maillot. La seule réponse que je peut lui donner est que cela me tente. Il sourit puis me demande d'aller me changer. Je fait de même, mais sûrement pas pour la même raison. Je me précipite dans ma chambre avant de perdre mon sang-froid et je me change en vitesse. J'enlève le presque rien que j'ai sur le dos et je fouille dans les tiroirs de ma commode. Je décide finalement de prendre un t-shirt bleu et des shorts en jeans noir.

Pour me changer les idées, je descend dans le salon situé dans la cave et je m'assit sur la chaise devant un vieil ordinateur assez lent (très lent) et je surf sur le net. Les heures passe et malgré mon entêtement, je ne trouve rien qui puisse me divertir suffisamment pour me remonter le moral. Je commence a avoir faim lorsque ma mère m'appelle pour l'heure du repas. Le sourire me revient dès que j'entrevois les spaghettis bouillir au fond de la grande casserole. Tout le monde se met a table un par un en commençant par mon petit frère qui se plaint car celui-ci veut un pâté chinois bien fumant a la place. Ma mère lui répond de manger sans se plaindre et moi je lui dit raidement de se contenter de ce qu'il y a dans son assiette.

Puisque c'est le temps des vacances, nous ne pouvons pas dire grand chose puisque rien ne se passe durant nos journées, alors j'écoute mes parents parler de tout, passant par les compte jusqu'aux nouveaux travaux de mon père. C'est tellement monotone que même les caprices de table de Yohan ne me font plus rire intérieurement. Même si je ne pense a pas grand chose, mon père me rétorque que je suis souvent dans la lune. Je le contredit en le taquinant, puis il fait de même. Lui et moi nous nous cherchons sans vraiment nous trouver alors a chaque fois il n'y a que nous qui rit. Lors de ma dernière bouché je me rappelle enfin pourquoi j'étaie tout le temps dans la lune je me dois d'aller trouver Nara et savoir ce qu'elle veut me dire.

J'attends patiemment que mon petit frère retourne dans sa chambre avant de déclarer que je veux aller prendre une marche digestive. Mes parents ne disent pas un mot alors je prend ça pour un accord. Le soleil commence a descendre alors je ne me fait pas prier. Se n'est pas que je déteste le noir, sauf qu'il y a plein d'histoires d'enlèvement et je n'ai aucune arme pour me défendre.

Quoi ! tu me demande vraiment de me sauver de chez moi !

Non se n'ai pas exactement ça. Je te demande de sortir en douce et de revenir chez toi avant le lever du jour. C'est tout

Tu n'a qu'a me le montrer tout de suite, c'est plus simple.

En fait, se que je veux te montrer n'apparaît que la nuit, je ne peut pas te le montrer maintenant.

J'avais rejoint Nara et celle-ci m'a demander de me glisser en douce de chez moi. Je m'assit sur la même pierre qu'elle et nous recommençons a discuter.

Pourquoi tu veux absolument me faire voir ton truc ?

Je veux partager l'un des secrets le plus secret qui peut exister car je sens que tu n'est pas comme les autres.

Je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

Il faut le voir pour le croire .

J'aimerais bien mais...

Mais quoi, dit-elle avec un nouveaux sourire.

Je lui explique mes craintes et elle se met a rire aux éclats. D'un coup elle arrête et me redemande si je viendra en rajoutant qu'elle viendra me chercher. Je ne réfléchis plus et j'accepte sans hésiter. Après quelques au revoir sans importance puis je quitte le petit bois.

Au milieux de mon retour, j'entends les corbeaux s'agiter anormalement. Un nombre énorme d'oiseaux noir survole l'endroit ou nous étions il y a quelques minutes. Après réflexions, je continue mon chemin sans accorder d'importance aux croassements agaçants. Rendue dans ma chambre, je regarde l'heure : sept heure et quinze. Je me lance sur mon lit et je fouille sous mon oreiller pour trouver ma console de jeux. Plus tard, ma mère ouvre la porte et me souhaite une bonne nuit. Intriguer, je fixe mon cadran pour me rendre compte qu'il est environ dix heure. Je marmonne quelques mots avant de retourner à mon jeu. Je dois rester éveiller, alors je prend le jeu le plus énervant que je possède et je monte le volume au max. Mes tentative sont nombreuse car le jeu ne suffit pas : je reste assise, j'humidifie mes yeux, je met mes écouteurs sur ma tête. Je finit par trouver une solution efficace. Je sors et je me précipite comme un félin sur le congélateur. Je glisse des glaçons dans mes vêtements. Pendant que je me tortille sur mon lit, je perçois quelqu'un taper dans l'une de mes fenêtres. J'ouvre la fenêtre et j'aperçois la demoiselle qui m'attend dehors.

Les premiers mots qu'elle me dit sont : `` j'espère que tu n'a pas une poitrine trop large``. Un énorme point d'interrogation se fixe a mon visage pendant qu'elle me demande de retirer le moustiquaire. Je m'exécute sans dire un mot. Je prend la chaise de mon bureaux pour gagner de la hauteur tandis qu'elle m'aide a sortir par la fenêtre. Je passe sans trop de difficulté et Nara me dépose au sol aisément. Ces bras ont seulement l'air d'être frêle. J'ai les pieds dans l'herbe humide. Je dit '' tant pis de toute façons l'air est chaude.'' sans trop monter le volume par crainte. Elle se met a s'agiter et se met a courir vers son endroit qu'elle veut tant me montrer. Sur les chemin de terre, nous discutons. Je commence.

T'es sur que je ne me ferait pas prendre ?

C'est la première fois que tu sors comme ça !? Je t'assure qu'à quatre du matin tu seras en train de te faufiler par t'a fenêtre.

J'ai compris, mais tu a tout de même raison c'est la première fois que je sors en douce.

Elle se met a blaguer sur des propos inconnues de mes connaissances. Malgré tout, ses rires deviennent contagieux car je me met a rires a mon tour. Les moustiques se joigne a la partie et les petits boisée font de même. Le bruissement me met en alerte. La blonde continue de rire comme si de rien n'étaient. Mes inquiétudes sont vaines car c'est Fluffy qui sort des feuillages. Notre route continue jusqu'à une entrée barré par une corde en piteuse état. Rendue a l'intérieur de la cour, parmi les herbes hautes se cache une vielle cabane sur le point de s'effondrer.

'' Cela se cache a l'intérieur, mais c'est plus intéressant que tu ne le pense.'' me fit ma nouvelle amie avec un grand sourire. Elle ouvre la porte qui se met a agacer mes oreilles. Un anneaux de pierre s'offre a ma vue. Il doit faire environs deux mètre et demie de diamètre et le tier est enterré dans le sol. La chienne commencer a gémir et a battre la queue de gauche a droite. Elle me détend par son attitude. Nara se penche et lance le caillou vers l'anneau géant.

L'instant d'après, la pierre disparaît et dans l'intérieur de l'arc se forme une substance brillante et aqueuse dans bleu presque aveuglant. Elle me tend la main et m'invite a venir. Pendant ce temps, je révise les donnés scientifique que j'ai déjà en tête. Rien ne concorde excepté pleins d'histoires qui sont imaginé par des auteurs. Je me met a bégayer des paroles que moi-même je ne comprend guère. Nara se met a rire et me demande pourquoi une telle réaction de ma part.

Tu a bien vue ce que j'ai vue ! Un portail ! C'est scientifiquement impossible ! Et ou veux-tu m'emmener ? Je vais revenir au moins ?

Bien sur que tu vas revenir, jamais je ne te couperait ce pont entre ici et là-bas , dit-elle entre deux larmes de rires.

Où sa mène au juste, je lui demande en me détendant.

Ceci n'a pas de nom, alors tout le monde l'appelle Le bleu. Tu viens avec moi ?

L'ambiance me paraît tellement paisible autour de l'engin que je crois qu'il n'est pas négatif. Je prend la main de Nara qui attendait mon contact pour partir vers le monde que je suis supposé découvrir avec elle. Au toucher de la substance aqueuse, je sens un énorme chatouillement sur tout mon corps. Dans le portail, ses a peine si je vois plus loin que le bout de mon nez. Je me laisse guider par la blonde qui ne n'a pas lâcher ma main. Fluffy marche devant, d'après la masse blanche et semble diriger sa maitresse dans cette brume. Au loin, j'aperçois une grande masse lumineuse qui semble être le bout du chemin. L'excitation de mon amie augmente au fur et a mesure que nous approchons, tout comme la vitesse des ses pas. J'ai de la difficulté a la suivre car mes jambes sont plus courte que les siennes. La lumière blanche se met a nous entourer.

Tout redeviens normal, enfin presque. Une vue incroyable s'offre devant moi.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer des arbres de cette taille. Même mes bras ne pourrais entourer leurs contours. Nous sommes dans une petite clairière d'herbe bien grasse et les lucioles brillent un peu partout. En tournant la tête j'aperçois le même portail que tout a l'heure, sauf que celui-ci est dans une cabane pratiquement neuve. Je reste la bouche béante et les yeux écarquillé devant ce spectacle. Nara rit de mon visage déformé par ma réaction et me réconforte qu'elle a eu la même réaction la première fois.

Fluffy prend les devants et gambade vers un chemin de terre entre les arbres. Je rectifie le nom des ces plantes : des géants de bois. Nous nous suivons a la queue leu leu même si le chemin est aussi large qu'une route. Mes yeux son rivé vers le haut pour essayer de voir le sommet ou le ciel. Je décide d'abandonner après la chute que je fait et les plaisanteries de Nara sur ce sujet. Je demande des explication a propos de cet endroit si immense. J'obtiens plusieurs réponse, mais une me tracasse : elle me dit que ''les autres'' ne coupe pas ces arbres. Qui sont les autres ? '' Tu verra en temps et lieu'' me dit-elle entre deux blague que le sens m'échappe.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir sur ses paroles qu'elle sortit deux collier de sa poche. Elle en passant un autour de son cou et l'autre elle me le remit. Il ressemble a un bandeau munit de pierre transparente. Je fait de même et je remarque que le sien à changer de couleur : rose. La grande blonde se met a sourire en regardant le mien et me dit :'' très joli bleu que tu a.''. Étonné, je le retire et l'observe. Pourtant, les pierres n'ont pas de couleurs quelconque, même si je l'observe sous tous les angles. Les éclats de rires suraiguës brise l'intérieur de mon oreille. Même si je trouve cela très étrange, je n'en fait pas de cas car je crois que le reste sera encore plus fantastique. Je remet le bandeau et notre route finie par aboutir sur un poste en plein milieux de la route. Rien ne barre la route et personnes est assis dans le contenant de bois. Je n'aperçoit pas Nara qui s'arrête. Soudainement, un grondement sourd retentit. je me retourne vers les bois pour connaître l'animal, mais j'ai déjà une idée en tête : c'est un loup.

Mon estimation devient une réalité encore plus effrayante que la normale .Je ne me fait pas prier et je m'élance vers mon amie. Une bête dépassant ma hauteur grogne tout juste sous le nez de la blonde en me fixant. Elle, elle fait comme si de rien n'était et se prononce devant le loup gris:« Ce n'est pas un déjeuner, c'est une invitée.». Sitôt cette phrase dite Fluffy se met a jouer avec la queue de la créature aux proportions exagérer. Je suis depuis un moment derrière mon amie a observer les deux loups s'amuser même si les différences sont de taille.

Le regard bienveillant, elle m'incite a suivre notre chemin. Les questions dans ma tête se multiplient, de même que celles que je formule. Une main vient se coller a ma bouche et Nara s'explique :

Ici, il n'y a pas grand chose de pareil a ton monde. Par exemple, a-tu remarqué qu'il n'y a pas un moustique ?

Non car je n'ai pas reçu de piqûre. Qu'est qu'il y a de normal, dans ce monde ?

Eh bien, certaine espèce sont aussi présente dans Le bleu, comme les essences d'ares et de moineau. Tient, par exemple regarde le tronc là-bas, c'est un érable.

Et les loups, pourquoi une taille de géant ?

Personnes ne sait, sauf que certains loups naissent d'une taille normale. Comme Fluffy !

Ayant fini de jouer avec le géant, Fluffy se lance sur sa maitresse. Nara l'intercepte sans difficulté et prend la louve comme si elle serait une peluche. Je peux presque voir un sourire venant de la gueule béante du canidé. Je dois me faire des idées. Les cinq minutes de marche suivant fut les plus agaçante de tous. A force de voir la boule de poils courir en rond autour de nous me donne le tournis. Lorsque celle-ci s'arrête, elle fonce dans l'arbre le plus proche. A cause du rire contagieux de la blonde, je ris aux larmes. La route se scinda en deux. Nous prenons celle de gauche. Entre les géants de bois je peux entrevoir une bâtisse. Vue de loin elle paraît d'assez bonne taille. Probablement une maison. Nous arrivons devant.

C'est un chalet de trois étages, de dimension un peu trop grand a mon goût et une tonnes de décoration orne les parages. Surtout des cèdres bien taillé de forme canine. Une fontaine devant l'entrée est sculptée dans le marbre. En bref, je peux conclure que ce chalet appartient a quelqu'un de riche. Les seules paroles que me dit Nara a ce moment est '' bienvenue a la maison !''. Quelque chose m'échappe. Que fait un chalet en plein milieux de ces bois et d'où vient l'électricité puisque qu'aucun fils ne parvient jusqu'ici ? J'aperçois je la lumière venant d'une pièce du chalet. J'eus tout juste le temps de me mettre en marche que les deux autres sont sur le pavée. Finalement la blonde revient et me traine jusqu'à l'intérieur en rigolant sur un sujet incompréhensible. Tout est rustique et les meubles ne semble pas valoir une fortune. Je suis les deux surexcitées. Plein de gens sont dans une cuisine et des que j'y met un pas, tout le monde me fixe.

'' Je l'aie trouver, je l'aie trouver !'' s'exclame mon amie. Tout le monde se met a parler haut et fort joyeusement, sauf un. Son air furieux me donne la chair de poule lorsqu'il le braque sur moi. Il doit avoir dans la quarantaine et ses cheveux sont noir. Son regard méchant prend fin lorsque Nara lui saute dessus pour lui donner un câlin. Elle exclame encore sa trouvaille haut et fort. Pour essayer de me rendre moins timide, j'adresse un sourire a l'assemblée. Ils m'observe comme si j'étaie supposée faire quelque chose de spécial. Le bruit que fait la blonde distrait un peu mon attention. Tendis que je l'observe se dandiner, l'homme au regard menaçant s'approche de moi. Sitôt que je sens qu'il est dans ma bulle je lui fait face. Je le regarde a peine quelques secondes car j'ai l'impression qu'il perce mon esprit. Je baisse la tête et j'évite de le regarder, mais je lui adresse quand même un sourire en signe de respect. Tout d'un coup son comportement change. Pas entièrement, mais il devient plus chaleureux et me salut. Je suis surprise de ce changement mais je me reprend. Il se présente comme étant le chef du groupe.

Les membres autours de la table se présente chacun leur tour. J'oublie leur nom aussi vite qu'il furent nommé. Il y a une adolescente un peu a l'écart accouder sur un comptoir. Je la regarde quelques instants et remarque une grande ressemblance avec un autre qui est assis a la table. En un éclair elle se dirige vers l'homme au cheveux noir. « je ne croyais déjà pas a cette histoire, mais là tu exagère. Elle n'est pas fait pour ça et tu le vois très bien non ? Et de toute façons vous êtes tous aveugle !», s'exclame-t-elle avec ardeur. Elle me bouscule lorsqu'elle décide de sortir. Rien ne m'oblige , mais je demande ce qui se passe aux gens dans la pièce. Je n'obtient aucune réponse, sauf que la conversation bat de son plein. Certains disent que la petite a raison, d'autre disent le contraire et le garçons qui ressemble a la jeune fille propose de faire les tests. Cette conversation est a mon sujet. Tout le monde se calme dès que le chef hausse le ton.«Même moi j'ai oublier de faire les tests, si jamais cette jeune fille échoue, tu devras te charger du reste Nara.». Ladite concernée ne dit rien et me regarde d'un air triste. Je suis le chef et la bande.

Plus loin dans les bois, il y a une masse informe qui se démène pour se libérer de ses chaines. Plus nous nous approchons, plus ses traits deviennent distinct. Ses une créature bipède. Sa fourrure est clairsemé et mal entretenue. Sa gueule est un mélange de gorille et de loup. Ses hurlements ne ressemble a aucune espèce que j'ai pu entendre. Il n'est pas un animal, mais il n'est pas humain malgré un regard bien lucide. J'ai tant regarder de films que je peux aisément reconnaître son genre : un loup-garous. Tout le monde se tient a distance. Une étrange sensation s'empare de moi. Je ne peux la décrire, mais je ressent une grande haine envers le monstre devant nous. L'un des membres du groupe me donne un bâton.«Prouve que tu est des notre en rapportant l'appendice qui lui sert de queue.», me dit l'homme au cheveux noir. Il ne m'en dit pas plus et se dirige vers les chaines. Je regarde autour de moi et il n'y a personne en vue. J'entrevois le groupe en hauteur, mais je n'ai pas le temps de les voir car le loup-garou se précipite sur moi.

Ses mâchoires atteignes le bâton qui se brise en un clin d'œil. Je me retrouve sans défense face a un monstre qui me tourne autour pour me juger. Il fait de plus en plus chaud malgré la fraicheur du soir. Je fait pareil et j'aperçois une queue. Presque aucun poils ou muscle n'articule vie a l'appendice que je dois arracher, par contre, la force des autres membres m'ont l'air bien plus menaçant. L'écume de la bête coule par terre comme un ruisseaux. Il est sur le point de se lancer sur moi. A ce moment je ressent une force qui ne m'appartient pas et je passe a l'offense. Je saute sur son dos et je m'accroche a son cou. Il se débat sous mes poing qui serre sa gorge. La bête meurt a petit feu et fini par rester immobile. Je lâche son encolure et j'arrache sa queue avec une étrange facilité. Tandis j'observe mon trophée, je vois main. Pour faire court, elle était poilu, mes ongles était des griffes et des coussins ornait le dessous. J'échappe le morceau sanglant et je m'observe. Tout mon corps est fournit par une douce fourrure brune. Je regarde dans les arbres et j'aperçois d'autres loup-garous. Ils ne très diffèrent et ceux-ci me semble pas très étranger. Je les entends bavarder et me félicité. Si je me serait moins apeurer je pourrai rire de leur accoutrement en cuir. Ils ressemble bien plus a des loups qui se promène a deux patte et qui parle qu'a des monstres. Un rire suraigus me met la puce a l'oreille. En me retournant je ne vois qu'une louve-garous blanche comme neige muni d'un top et d'une culotte en cuir. Lorsque Fluffy apparaît et s'installe a côté de celle que j'observe, je panique.«C'est vraiment toi Nara ?!

Bien sur tu ne vois pas la ressemblance , me demande-t-elle entre deux rire.

En te regardant pas vraiment, mais en t'entendant n'importe qui peut te reconnaître. Pourquoi tout le monde s'est transformé en loup y comprit moi ?

Tu a été choisit par un sang pur tout comme moi. C'est génial non ?

Je peux me faire expliquer quelque chose ? Pourquoi le loup-garou de tout a l'heure était...hum, différent de nous ?

Ce n'est pas une race de sang pur, s'interpose un loup noir (probablement le chef).

Je reprend peu a peu mon calme et j'observe mes vêtements. Ils ne sont aucunement abimé, mais très inconfortable. Je me tortille pour voir mon dos car je sens un nouveaux membre. Une queue qui, elle, est bien fournie de muscle et de fourrure. J'observe les gens autour de nous. Ils ont tous une tête de loup, le corps ressemble assez a un corps humain, sauf les mains et les pieds. Le bout de leurs pieds sont devenue des pattes tandis que le restant de ceux-ci sont transformé en tibia animal. Depuis un moment je ne sens plus mes souliers car ils traine au sol. Deux loups emmènent un tronc bien sculpté et reparte sans demander leur reste tandis qu'un autre tranche la gorge du monstre avant de partir avec. Le sourire de Nara se distingue par son appendice qui s'agite follement. Comme elle d'ailleurs. Je l'ignore au moment ou le chef m'invite a s'assoir sur le tronc.

Avant de commencer, il se recommence ses présentation sous son nom : Black. Il m'explique que chaque personne de sang pur a un nom qui le définira en ce monde. J'observe ma main qui est munie de coussin et de griffe sans avoir perdue sa mobilité avant de demander lequel sera le mien. Black réfléchit avant d'affirmer que l'énergie qui m'entoure est très différente des autres : «Tu devrais t'appeler Kasu!». Je reste sans émotion devant ma nouvelle appellation car pour moi elle ne signifie rien. Le chef le remarque car je le voit soupirer et baisser ses oreilles de loup. Il m'apprend qu'ici, ce mot veut dire «espoirs». Avant de continuer cette conversation en se sens je la dévie un peu.

Le monstre, c'était un loup-garous non ? Si je suis devenue comme vous suis-je un...

Pas du tout ! Lui c'était un déchet, toi tu est une louve de sang pur, m'interrompt la blonde en me donnant une tape dans le dos.

Elle n'a pas tord. Les sangs purs qui on la forme d'un loup se nommes : lycanthropes. Les déchets sont des humains qui se sont fait mordre et qui ont survécus face a nous ou a un déchets.

Pourquoi suis-je un lycanthrope alors ? Je ne suis pas née ainsi.

Hum, premièrement j'aimerais savoir si tu aime cette forme, me questionne nerveusement Nara malgré son sourire.

Je sens qu'elle me cache quelque chose, mais pas pour très longtemps. Ma réponse est claire. Mon rêve d'enfant s'est réalisé et je la remercie pour m'avoir donnée une deuxième vie. Pendant que je la serre dans mes bras, elle m'explique qu'ils on due m'injecter le sang de Black pour que je finisse ainsi. Dès que j'entends ces mots je la lâche et je quémande des explications. La blonde se lève et met les mains dans les poches de son shorts marron. Elle baisse les oreilles et met sa queue entre ses jambes avant de bredouiller quelques paroles. Je tape du pied se qui la rend un peu plus claire, mais toujours incompréhensible. Black la reprend en me répondant avec plus de clarté.

Il me fait remémorer la fois ou je me suis évanouie et mon transport dans le noir. Tout ce scénario sans but s'éclaircit, alors je me met en colère et je m'exclame:« Tu aurais pu tout simplement me le dire non ?!». Malgré sa grandeur elle essaie de se faire toute petite et pour se défendre elle me répond :«Tu m'aurais prise pour une folle.». Tout est arrêter excepté le vent. Je change mon sentiment pour mieux réfléchir. L'aurais-je crue ? Peut-être que j'aurais été très sceptique. D'un autre côté j'aurais pu simplement rire de sa gueule. Je n'ai jamais été très vite pour prendre une décision. J'abandonne l'idée de dire quelque chose de concret et j'hausse les épaules avant d'assurer ne pas savoir. Je m'excuse de ma dérive d'émotions et je demande où nous étions rendus a propos de mon nom. L'homme reprend la conversation de plus belle. J'assimile avec milles attentions chaque mots qui sort de sa bouche (Je rectifie, plutôt de sa gueule pleine de crocs.). Il a décider de choisir se nom car il croit que je suis vraiment l'élue qui sauveras plus d'une fois des milliers de personnes de sang purs. Après quelques instants d'absorptions, il m'explique dans un long monologue que je suis spéciale.

« Tu fait partie d'un projet de grande envergures le projet X. Depuis que les hommes nous ont rejeté nous sommes dans ce monde, mais nous voulons voir si il est possible de retourner dans le monde des humains et y vivre normalement. C'est pour cela que nous prenons des personnes qui pourrait vivre deux vies, l'une le jour et l'autre le soir, pour voir si il est possible de nous habituer a vivre dans un monde devenue moderne. Nous aussi sommes en quelques sortes devenus moderne, mais pas assez pour retourner de l'autre côté. J'espère que tu sera à l'aise avec cette tâche.»

le temps que je comprenne ses mots, les deux reste dans le plus grand silence, du moins pas très longtemps car Nara ricane déjà sur l'une de ses blagues. Je crois que je ne serait pas a la hauteur du a mon physique assez faible, mais la chance que j'ai me donne espoir et c'est avec le plus grand sourire franc que j'accepte ma nouvelle vie. Tandis que nous nous levons, la blonde me pose une question:« Tu n'a pas eu peur?». Je lui répond que j'ai eu la plus grande frayeur de ma vie en voyant le déchet m'attaquer, mais qu'ensuite ma nouvelle apparence m'a plutôt étonner.

Sur le chemin du retour, j'essaie de retirer mes chaussettes tout en suivant la cadence. Pas très facile. Après cela, je m'occupe de mes vêtements qui me démange. Le loup noir me propose de changer mes vêtements pour des vêtements en cuir. Je les observe tout les deux avant de donner mon accord. Avec mes nouvelles oreilles je capte de la musique qui viens de la maison. Arrivé devant la porte, j'hésite a ouvrir la porte car j'ai l'impression qu'une fête s'y déroule. Mes croyances sont fondé sur les loups qui sorte le matériel approprié par la porte de derrière pour les déposer sur une scène un peu plus loin. Nara fait la gaffe d'entrer et de crier mon arrivé dans le groupe.

Je suis soulevé et mis sur l'épaule d'un grand costaud au pelage gris. Voyant que je n'aime pas ça, la blonde trouve une bonne excuse pour me faire descendre. Je suis conduite vers une pièce plus calme. Je me retrouve bombardée de suggestion de vêtements qui se ressemble a peu près tous. L'un des habits sors du lot. Je décide de prendre un haut ornée d'une patte de lapin et le bas qui va avec. Voyant que la salle de bain ne contient pas de salle d'essayage, je choisit le placard a balais. Le gloussement de mon amie me tape sur les nerfs puisqu'elle rit pour rien. Après ma demande d'explication, elle commente qu'elle ne peut pas vraiment me voir puisque ma poitrine est trop duveteuse. J'allume la petite lumière du placard et j'avoue qu'elle a raison.

Elle ajoute que ma poitrine est trop petite pour intéresser quelqu'un. Je me défend en répondant qu'avec l'âge je grandirait. Je sors la tête pour voir son expression et son sourire moqueur me donne envie de lui sauter dessus. C'est ce que je fait après avoir enfiler mon haut en cuir. Mes cris de rage et ses couinement d'affolement se transforme en rires et en poursuites à travers le chalet. Nous finissons par sortir a l'extérieur par l'une des fenêtre menant tout droit vers la scène. La foule (contient moins de dix personnes mais j'appelle tout de même ca une foule) scande mon nouveaux nom. Même la musique semble avoir diminué. Je grimpe pour les rejoindre. Peu a peu le tapage venant du système de sons s'arrête pour faire la place a la voix de l'alpha.

Son ton me dit me tenir tranquille tandis que la blonde continue son vacarme. Légèrement écœurée de son manège j'agrippe sa queue et je l'assit tant bien que mal sur le plancher. Dès que le silence se fait, Black commence:« Vous avez tous vus la nouvelle pas vrai?». Tous affirme, exceptée la jeune demoiselle qui me plante ses yeux dans les miens. Ils sont comme des couteaux bien tranchants. Je feint de l'ignorer.« Que le rite d'accueil commence ! Alexandra, lève toi et rejoint-moi.». Devant les autres, je me sens un peu gênée. Ils semble que ceux-ci le remarque, mais Nara m'encourage et criant n'importe quoi pour me détendre. Étant donné que l'atmosphère est moins lourde, la voix de l'homme m'a l'air légèrement plus joyeuse. Il me donne une leçon, puis une autre. J'apprends que le collier que la blonde m'a donné était très important dans cette meute. Le regard vide, je me rappelle l'avoir laisser avec mon linge dans la salle de bain. Je pars sans rien dire et reviens avec la langue pendante ainsi que le bout de tissu.


End file.
